


Her smile

by Nerdy_Dragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Dragon/pseuds/Nerdy_Dragon
Summary: Whenever she smiles, he couldn’t help but to grin. Newtina fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry for the grammatical errors and feel free to point it out if there's any. 
> 
> (I'm still high after watching Fantastic Beasts Newt is amazing Tina is such a cinnamon roll Queenie is so badass ♥ Jacob omg do they really HAVE TO ERASE HIS MEMORY?! T^T)

Tina was very different from the sister Queenie. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Queenie, lovely, cheerful, sweet and always smiling Queenie. Queenie was born with the talent of powerful Legilimens. With some practice, she’d been able to read people’s thoughts when she was just 14 without the person’s acknowledging it unless she confessed. She was able to show affection, to earn trust and care from another person if she wanted to, because she understand the needs and wants of another.

Tina was more ordinary than her younger sister. She wasn’t particularly talented in any field, so she poured her soul on her studies, hoping to impress others. Hoping for any attention from her parents and her professors, until she reached a point where she realized the only person she wanted to impress is herself. Because her parents weren’t around them anymore.

Maybe there was a rule about siblings being different from each other in terms of trait.

Unlike Queenie, her attire was always dark. Black and grey, as though she wanted to melt into the streets. It would be quite a useful trick, melting into nothingness, considering she was in the investigating team in auror department.

Unlike Queenie, she poured her soul into her career. Being an auror was her first choice while she filled up the form for future occupations. She attained the job, starting as an intern once she left Ilvermorny and became a certified auror after painful amounts of examinations.

Unlike Queenie, Tina rarely smiles. The frown was always on her face, as if she got too many things to worry about.

But when she smile, so sincerely and radiant, her eyes twinkled with happiness when he said he was going to give her copy of Fantastic Beasts in person once it was published,

Newt figured that it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.

♪

The leathery wings horse stared at her with its white eyes. Purely out of instinct (or she’d just probably been with Newt for so long his habits sort of stick with her), she reached out and pat the mare, feeling the black leathery skin under her hand.

“Are these…thestral? How did you tamed them?” Tina asked.

“You can see them? No, no – they are wild. The only tamed beasts at here, except those in my suitcase, are my mother’s hipporgriffs. Been living in the woods for a long time.” Newt explained. Both of them were in the woods behind Scamander’s house. The house might not be luxurious, but the location beside an aged forest seems to give a huge inspiration for Newt’s for his career. The forest also acted as the home for Scamander’s hippogriffs. “But they are friendly enough. Credence’s favourite, in fact.”

“Am I not supposed to see them?”

“’course not. It’s just…they can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. That’s why thestrals are known as omen of misfortunes for wizard kind.” Newt explained.

“Oh.” The thestral seemed happy for being petted, snuggling its head towards her hand while she stopped. “The Sudan girl?”

There was a long pause.

“Before that I didn’t even realize that there’s a herd of thestrals in my family home’s backyard.” The fact that Newt acknowledged an ancient forest as his backyard made Tina smiled.

“Your parents?” Newt asked, curious, but well aware that this wasn’t a topic Tina would like to talk about the second he asked it. They had never talked about it.

“No, Queenie and I received the news while we were in Ilvermorny. It’s…” Tina hesitated, “a no-maj, during one of the investigations.”

“Credence came here to feed them some apples every once in a while.” Figured that Tina shut herself from this, Newt changed their topic, “Their normal diet is raw meat, or every other small mammals in the forest, but sometimes apple will do.”

“Maybe they like some desserts once in a while.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Tina had never been those who smiles a lot, but as she patted the thestral who was normally known as an unlucky omen lovingly, her lips curved upwards.

Both of them have their own history. Some stories they shared with each other, some kept well-hidden like photographs frozen by dust.

Newt didn’t mind having some hidden histories, because he believes they will write their future together.

He wish, _knows_ , that Tina believes it too.

♪

St. Mungo’s sent him an emergency letter late at night while he was illustrating a horned serpent for his new edition of Fantastic Beasts, preparing a new chapter about connection between beasts in muggles’ mythologies and their true forms.

His heart skipped a beat reading the letter.

He had forgotten about Pickett who stood on his table, silently playing with his quills. Pickett clung to his coat and protested loudly while he rushed to the fireplace in living room, hoping to keep his voice as steady as possible when he used the floo powder.

Tina normally came back late due to her shift or another long investigation. She had her dinner in her room, sometimes, and Newt will join her most of the time. The house elf brought their dinner into her bedroom and both of them brought it down into his suitcase. They exchanged their fragment of daily life. Tina talked about her job. Newt explained the beasts he was working on in his book.

Being an auror is a risky job, especially when one of the most powerful dark wizard was calling upon a revolution. Number of aurors who died in their missions increased throughout the months, moreover those who had faced Grindelwald.  

Queenie was in America, thus he became Tina’s emergency contact.

Cruciatus curse, her colleague explained, and an accidental strike on her head caused her state of unconsciousness. The healers had assured him Tina’s going to be okay after she wake up, but they did a final checkup just in case.

He stayed with her that night, slept on a chair beside her bed.

Newt woke up feeling someone’s hand gently ruffling his hair. Rays of sunlight shone through the windows. Most of the patients were still sleeping, he assumed, by the multiple snores.

“Morning, Mr. Scamander.” Tina’s soft gaze laid upon him.

“You gave me a terrible fright last night.” He said.

“Sorry about that.” She sighed, “I’m feeling alright now. Let’s hope there isn’t any side effects.”

“Cruciatus curse, and you said you’re absolutely okay?” He sneered. “People had gone insane because of it!”

“S – sorry, I don’t mean to–” Newt stuttered, clearly knowing that he’d shown his anger at the wrong person. He didn’t even know what he was angry about. “I just–”

Tina shook her head softly.

“The world is quite a shitty place right now.”

It was rare to hear Tina swears.

Sometimes, when she walked around with dark circles under her eyes, when her brown eyes stared ahead with a frown on her face, when she was so exhausted she took a nap while they were chatting, leaning on his shoulder, he wished she wasn’t an auror.

Too dangerous, too many deaths.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

Tina had never been those who smiles a lot, but as her eyes lit up, smiling so tenderly, with her fingers crossing between his (they fit so perfectly), he knows.

He wasn’t always an optimistic, but he knows that there will be an end to this insufferable period, and they’ll get through this, together.

He’ll stay by her side, till the very end, if that is what she wanted.

♪

It was just another ordinary night. Not that ordinary, because it was Tina’s birthday.

He was grateful that they were currently living in a countryside, away from chaos. Muggles’ situation had worsen. Rumors said that they’ll be having a second war world, so fast after the end of the first. However, none of that mattered much, as the wizarding world itself is also in deep trouble thanks to Grindelwald.

Tina arrived at home earlier than usual, because Newt wanted her to take some break from her dreadful workload. She had her dinner with the Scamanders, Newt and Newt’s parents. Theseus moved out from the house with his wife ever since he got promoted to the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the youngest person to achieve that title in British history.

Tina and Newt took a walk inside Newt’s suitcase after the dinner, helping him feed some of his creatures.

Newt gave her a necklace as birthday present, but not without some mischief caused by his niffler. He planned for a surprise – Tina could saw it in his eyes, he barely contained his excitement about it – but the necklace was stolen when he reached out for the small box. 

He spent some time retrieving it, while she laughed, amused by the scene where he chase the niffler around.

Both of them were out of his suitcase after he finally got his hand on the necklace. To be exact, away from the troublesome niffler.

“Happy birthday, Tina.”

Tina stared at the necklace in awe. Delicate carvings of a thunderbird – her house in Ilvermorny – on it, with a tiny sapphire shining brightly in the middle. The sapphire twinkled like starlight whenever she moved it.

“I applied some protection charm on it, just in case.” He said, glad with her response towards his gift.

“Thank you.”

Arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and felt her lips under his. They kissed before, several times, but this was different from the others. More lust, less exploration. She moaned softly when he bite her bottom lip gently and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tina’s hand flew to the button of his shirt while he kissed her jaw, unbuttoning with such determination and eagerness.

She traced the ugly scars on his chest tentatively, as if she would hurt him by doing so. It wasn’t the first time she saw those scars, hidden well beneath his layers of attire. He’d told her about some of them, stories about how he’d gotten those, which magical creatures (or even humans, rarely) were they from and how he’d endured it.

“Tina are you sure –”

She responded by pulling both them down on his bed.

Newt hovered over her, him shirtless and her half naked. Although he couldn’t see it, he was sure his face had went absolutely scarlet.

She giggled when he brushed his lips over her collarbone.

 Tina had never been those who smiles a lot, but whenever she smiles, he couldn’t help but to grin at her.

He was so, _so_ grateful to have this woman to accompany him.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“For what?”

 “You.”


End file.
